hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamber of Secrets Deleted Scenes
__TOC__ Deleted Scenes From Chamber of Secrets DVD 2 Commentaries by Chris Columbus, Richard Griffiths, Tom Felton, Jason Isaacs, John Cleese, Kenneth Branagh, Daniel Radcliffe, Bonnie Wright, Sally Mortemore, Shirley Henderson, Rik Mayall and Emma Watson. *Dudley Complain About Loosing His Bedroom - 0:00:12 *Extended Preparing The Mason Dinner - 0:00:26 *Vernon And Dudley talk about there 'cat' - 0:00:23 *Mr. Mason Talk About The Cat - 0:00:22 *Extended scene of Dobby and the Cake - 00:01:36 *Extended Mr. And Mrs. Mason's Exit And An Owl Drops A Letter - 0:00:34 *Harry And Vernon Talk About The Letter - 0:01:05 *Dudley Tease Harry About His Birthday - 0:00:52 *Extended introduction of Mr. Weasley - 0:01:04 *Malfoys in Borgin and Burkes - 0:02:55 *Borgin catches Harry on his way Out - 0:00:20 *Hagrid Commend Lucius Malfoy - 0:00:36 *Ginny Almost Forgot Her Dairy In The Car - 0:00:29 *Many New/Extended Lines About The Car - 0:01:13 *Extended Flying Car Scene - 0:00:45 *Dumbledore Mention A 'Delicious-Looking Custard Tart' And Harry Spies Filch's Kwikspell - 0:00:52 *Harry And Ron Talks With Neville, Seamus And Hermione Before Herbology Class - 0:00:29 *Extended Colin Creevey Introducing - 0:00:27 *Nick Invites Harry - 0:01:21 *Gilderoy Lockhart giving a pop quiz - 00:01:21 *Harry, Ron And Hermione Talk About Gilderoy - 0:00:39 *Harry and Ginny Valentine sequence - 0:03:23 *Meeting Madam Pince on the way to The Death Day party - 0:01:14 *The Death Day party - 0:12:24 *Extended talk After Madam Norris Is Petrified - 0:00:37 *Ron Explain What A Squib Is And Extended Talk About The Voice - 0:00:43 *Extended Quidditch Scene - 0:05:37 *Colin Compliments Harry's Quidditchplay - 0:00:20 *Extended Dumbledore Speech About Colin Creevey - 0:00:19 *Justin Finch-Fletchley Introducing - 0:00:17 *Harry And Ron Commenting Gilderoy And Snape's Duel - 0:00:10 *Harry Looking over the Lake - 0:00:25 *Nearly Headless Nick Is Flying Around - 0:00:17 *Madam Pince Eyes Harry From Her Desk And Ginny Scribbles In A Diary - 0:00:45 *Hufflepuff's Talking About Harry - 0:01:00 *Harry Storms Into Hagrid - 00:00:41 *Filch Mumbles About Harry - 0:00:12 *Fred and George tease Harry - 0:01:20 *Hermione got Slytherin Robes - 0:00:22 *Seeing Ron Morph Into Crabbe From The Toilet Water Reflection And Hermione Begin To Spread Fur On Her Arm - 0:00:58 *Harry Swinging His Arms As Crabbe - 0:00:17 *Draco Shows A Picture of his Father Lucius - 0:00:42 *Crabbe and Goyle meets Harry and Ron - 0:00:20 *Ron And Harry Visit Hermione In The Hospital Wing With Books - 0:01:37 *Ron Talks About Hermione And Lockhart - 0:00:12 *Ron Warn Harry About Unknown Books And Harry Plays A Joke On Him - 0:00:53 *Ginny Sees Harry With The Dairy And Ron Recalls Tom Riddle - 0:01:00 *Ron And Harry Visit Hermione In The Hospital Wing With The Dairy - 0:01:38 *Ginny Looking At The Gryffindor Common Room - 0:00:11 *A Ghost Sits In The Gryffindor Common Room - 0:00:21 *Harry wakes up Ron - 0:00:23 *Ron Ask Ginny If She's Going To The Quidditch Match - 0:00:39 *Harry Hear The Voice Again And Hermione Gets An Idea - 0:01:02 *Neville, Seamus And Dean Talks About The Slytherins And Hogwarts - 0:00:37 *Harry And Ron covers themselves with his Invisibility Cloak - 0:00:15 *Harry And Ron, Beneath The Cloak, Sneak By An Unaware Snape - 0:00:20 *Ron And Harry finds the Ford Anglia - 0:00:52 *Harry And Ron Talk With Madam Pomfrey About Hermione - 0:01:01 *Harry And Ron Talk About Ginny And Deciding To Help Gilderoy - 0:00:52 *Harry Tries To Talk Parseltogue, But Fails - 0:00:17 *Ron, Harry And Gilderoy Sees A Gigantic Coil Of Empty Skin - 0:00:44 *Extended Basilisk Fight - 0:03:21 *Extended Talk With Ginny, Ron And Gilderoy Before The Flying Out Of The Chamber - 0:01:09 *The Dumbledore Conversation With Ginny, McGonagall, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Harry And Ron - 0:02:39 *Short Harry, Ron And Hermione Talk - 0:00:30